


A Day at the Beach

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this over on tumbler and this was the result. Enjoy!

The sun was bright, high in the sky, the beach crowded as it normally was with families out to enjoy the cool water, some bringing their family dogs to play fetch or just for some fresh air. Either way, the beach was bustling and Joseph gave a slight glare to his partner’s back while they searched for some place a little more secluded. “I told you it was going to be crowded.” Joseph muttered while he walked behind Sebastian, a bag over his shoulder and two towels under his arm.

“Lighten up Glasses.” Sebastian said over his right shoulder, carrying an umbrella on his left. “When do ya think the beach is gonna be free?”

Joseph sighed, using his knuckle to push up his glasses. “I don’t know. Maybe some time tonight?”

“When the suns gone?”

“Yes.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“We don’t come period.”

Sebastian shook his head and, for Joseph’s sake, kept walking until he found a nice place far enough as he could get from the crowds of people. “How about her picky?” Sebastian asked, turning to look at his partner.

Joseph stopped where he stood, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the area. It seemed to be fine, not many people around this area, but he was trying to find a reason to hate it so they could go home and Joseph could grab a book to sit outside in their backyard and read. However, no obvious warning signs of this being a bad spot so he nodded and dropped the bag from his shoulder. “Alright. It’s good e…nough…” Joseph blinked as Sebastian just stripped his white tank top over his head. Since Sebastian had set his life back on track, he’d been going to the gym every second day and stopping his drinking near altogether. The result of that was a sculpted chest and chiseled abs. His muscles were far more defined plus, the way the sun hit him made him look nearly god-like, enhancing his golden eyes and his brown hair.

“Well, I’m not movin’.” Sebastian said, sticking the umbrella in the sand, setting it up to make sure it didn’t collapse. “So, good enough is gonna have to be good enough.” Joseph swallowed, yanking his eyes from his partners form. Yes, they were together but he didn’t feel right ogling his lover in public. Instead, he busied himself laying out both blankets under the umbrella then plopping down on his Hawaiian inspired beach towel. His own dark green t-shirt was staying exactly where it was. Other than when he was alone with Sebastian, he liked to keep his body from stranger eyes. He remembered it was part of his youth in locker rooms, never quite fitting the proper build for most boys his age. Even though Sebastian told him he was good looking, he still rather liked to keep his body to himself. “Not gonna catch any raise?” Sebastian asked, standing at the foot of his beach towel, Sebastian’s own feet dug deep into the sand, the small rocks sinking between his toes.

“I’m fine.” Joseph said, barely catching the bottom hem of Sebastian’s black and red swim trunks in his top line of sight.

“Really, because you’re too damn pale.”

“I’m. Fine.”

“Suns good for ya.”

“I know.”

Rolling his eyes Sebastian left to the bank of the ocean. He glanced behind him once before diving into the water, missing of Joseph’s eyes quickly traveling over his body before he disappeared under the water. Sighing, Joseph felt bad for not joining his lover in the water, but he felt so exposed otherwise. Deciding not to dwell on it, he rolled to his side, reaching for the bag and pulling it onto his lap. He rummaged through it a bit, knocking away a volley ball, sunscreen, Sebastian’s wallet and sunglasses before finding his book at the bottom of the bag. Even though he had dressed for the water, which only meant he wore his black swim trunks, he knew they weren’t going to get wet on his own account.

Though Sebastian waved in the water, frowning at his partner who hid underneath the shade of the umbrella. All he wanted to do was rip the book from Joseph’s hands, pulling him into his arms and toss him into the water but he knew if he did that, he’d be sleeping on the couch. How to get Joseph’s in the water? That was going to be a question for the ages until he noticed an old friend of his. He used to work with the man on occasion when Sebastian was still a cop. Seemed he was looking forward to a day at the beach with his wife and two twin, ten twelve year old daughters.

Smirking to himself, Sebastian pulled himself from the water, catching Joseph in the corner of his eyes to make sure he didn’t stray from his book which he didn’t. Good. “Hey Dave.” Sebastian said as he approached the family.

The man looked up from where his daughters were playing in the sand, his wife beside him also looking up at the sudden voice. “Castellanos. Heh, haven’t seen you in ages.”

He reached out his hand. “How’ve you been?”

Sebastian shook the man’s hand, smiling down at him. “Good, good. You four?”

“Fantastic.”

“Great.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Hey, I got a job for your daughters, if they wouldn’t mind.”

“Job?” Dave’s wife asked. “They won’t be leaving our sight will they?”

“No, no. It’s…a simple job.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to Joseph. “See, I have an idea how to get him into the water.”

** ZXZXZXZ **

Joseph was content with his book, legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back against the bag. He enjoyed the cool breeze that brought water droplets from the ocean to cool him even more. The beach wasn’t his ideal place to be, but when he was like this, he wouldn’t mind coming more often. Flipping the page, he readjusted himself against the bag when from above; he was suddenly drenched in the oceans water, forcing his glasses down his nose and bangs in his eyes, his mouth agape in shock, shivering as the cold water trailed down his spine.

His eyes darkened and he slammed the damp book shut. He spun around to catch the offender but he found no one behind him, only people passing by to head back to their cars and two girls going toward the ice cream vendor. “…what the hell?”

“Joseph! You’re all wet.”

Joseph turned around to his face his partner, cheeks going red with how water droplets ran over Sebastian’s torso. “Did you do this?” he asked, looking up to Sebastian under soaked bangs.

Sebastian feigned hurt on his face. “How? I was in the water. Can’t you tell?”

“Then, did you see who did this?”

“I wasn’t payin’ attention. One moment I see you dry as a whistle, next I come from the water and you’re drenched.” Though Joseph didn’t believe it, he decided not to press the matter. “Now, let’s get you out of this.” He took the hem of Joseph’s shirt. “Up.”

Sighing in defeat, Joseph raised his arms and Sebastian pulled the wet top off him. This time, it was Sebastian’s turn to ogle his partner. Though Joseph wasn’t built like he was, the younger man had a wonderful posture, his skin was beautifully pale, always looking so good against his tanner flesh, his torso and chest, slim and lithe, making Sebastian want to run his hands all over him. “Seb, you’re staring.” Joseph said, unimpressed written on his face.

“Can’t help that.” Sebastian smirked, holding out his hands. “Come.”

“In the water?”

“Not gonna kill ya. You’re not a witch.”

Rolling his eyes, Joseph took Sebastian’s hands into his own, hoisting himself up. “Fine. I’ll join you.”

“Great.” To Jospeh’s horror, he was suddenly swung over Sebastian’s shoulder and carried to the water. Not only was this horribly embarrassing, being carried like a sack of potatoes, he was afraid of losing his glasses as Sebastian chucked him into the water. His first instinct, besides holding his break, was to clutch his fingers around his glasses.

When he came up for air, he glared at Sebastian until he was yanked into a kiss that, if Sebastian wasn’t hold him, he would have sunk back under the water. “We’re in public!” Joseph bit when they pulled apart.

“And?”

“And…and…and we’re in public!”

Sebastian shook his head, holding Joseph around his waist, relaxing back in the water. “Let it go.” He kissed Joseph’s temple. “No one’s gonna get in trouble for kissing. Besides, it’s out day off and we’re at the beach. Who gives a damn?”

“Apparently not you.”

“I don’t and you shouldn’t either.” Sebastian ran his hands over Joseph’s back, daring to pinch his partner’s rear, smirking at the swat to the chest he got. “So, water’s not bad, is it?”

“I never said it was. I just…well, I don’t like baring myself so much in public.”

“You just took off your shirt.” Sebastian laughed. “Not like your exposing everything. If you did that, I’d have to arrest you and teach you to…behave.” He waggled his eyebrows at the younger man, only getting a blank stare in return. However, he wasn’t expecting the sudden water to be splashed in his face and he let Joseph go, sputtering out the water that landed in his half open mouth. “What the hell was that for?”

“Being perverted.” Joseph smirked. “And we’re in the water. Might as well have some fun, right?”

Sebastian blinked then grinned, throwing water back in Joseph’s face. Though it might have been, probably was, childish, they had themselves a good old fashioned splash fight, Sebastian glad he was able to make Joseph smile. Despite everything they’d been through together, the good and the bad, Sebastian rarely got to see his partner smile as much as he wanted, just little twitches of his mouth here and there, but to see an actual, full blown smile ear to ear made Sebastian’s hear beat faster and his own smile wider.

When Sebastian had enough, he tackled Joseph into the deep end of the waters but they didn’t resurface right away. Instead, Sebastian smirked while he held his breath, pushing up Joseph’s glasses though it didn’t do much as they just lifted from his nose again. Joseph held onto the arm of his glasses to keep them in place while he used his other hand to entangle his fingers in Sebastian’s floating locks. Sebastian returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around Joseph’s waist and kissing him. It felt silly like the splash fight but the underwater kiss was almost, as cliché as it was, magical.

When air was needed, they surfaced, gasping for what their lungs needed. “That was…oddly romantic.” Sebastian chuckled.

Joseph adjusted his glasses then ran his fingers through his bangs brushing them out of his eyes. “It was stupid, but I liked it.”

“Good. So did I.”

They stayed in the water awhile longer until it became too much water. When they lay beside each other on their beach towels, Joseph turned his head to his partner. “Be honest. What did you do to get me wet?”

“Huh?”

“I know you did something. I sure as hell know it wasn’t the sky.”

Sebastian snickered, folding his arms behind his head, gesturing with his chin toward the family. “I knew the father, Dave, when I was still a cop. Asked his daughters to fill their bucket with water and dump it over your head. Paid them four bucks for ice cream as a deal sealer.”  
Joseph furrowed his brows as he sat up to look at the same twins he saw earlier heading toward the ice cream vendor now sitting down one with chocolate and the other with mint ice cream. “Wow.”

“Got ya in the water.”

“Yep.” Joseph lay back down. “You owe me a new book.”

“I do?”

“Yes! The one I was reading is now soaked and completely worthless.”

“Serves ya right for reading at the beach.”

“What about everyone else who does?”

“They’re not you.”

Joseph huffed, crossing his arms. “Well, anyway, what else do you have planned for us?”

“Now you want to do something?”

“You gave me energy.”

Sebastian sat up and reached over for the bag, pulling it into his lap. “Got a volley ball.”

“I saw that.”

Sebastian removed it, setting the bag aside to bounce the ball in his hands. “Used to play with Myra quite a bit.” He smiled softly at the memories. “She always kicked my ass.” He laughed then turned to Joseph. “Wanna try?”

“…I was never good at volleyball. In school, I was more of a-”

“Hockey fan?”

“Oh, ha, ha. Just because I’m Canadian, doesn’t mean I liked, or was good at, hockey.”

“Doesn’t answer my question.”

Joseph pouted, turning away. “Yes.”

Snickering, Sebastian pulled Joseph into a one armed hug, squeezing him gently. “Did you play with moose and drink maple syrup?”

“Seb, come on! I’ve never seen a moose with my own eyes before and maple syrup is damn good on pancakes and waffles. Besides, it’s also an American thing.”

“Mm, mostly Canadian, eh?”

“Shut up.”

Sebastian couldn’t help the bark of laughter that left him. He let Joseph go and stood, taking up the volley ball. “Well?” he asked with still a bit of a laugh. “Kick my ass and I’ll shut up aboot you bein’ Canadian?”

Joseph eye twitched. “You’re on.”

Joseph wasn’t good at volley ball, bullshit. Sebastian just stared at him from across the invisible net. After an unsuccessful dive to save a spike, he remained on his stomach with sand in the most uncomfortable places. “So, what were you saying about me, eh?” Joseph smirked.

“You win.” Sebastian said before dropping his head into the sand.

“That can’t be comfortable.” Joseph said as he walked over to him, volley ball under one arm. “C’mon, get up Seb.”

Lifting his head, Sebastian gathered himself to his feet. “Well, that was fun.”

“I think so and as the winner, I think you should buy me ice cream of the strawberry variety.”

“Yeah? Fine, you won so I’ll get you victory ice cream.” He draped his arm around Joseph’s shoulders, noticing the not so obvious contrast between their skin. “You got some sun Glasses. Got a bit of a tan going.”

“I do?” Joseph looked down at his arms and torso. “Hm, I do.”

Joseph retuned to the blankets and returned the ball to the bag. He lay out across his own again as he waited for Sebastian to return. With his eyes closed, he wasn’t able to see the sudden drip of a very cold treat. He jumped when a small pit of his strawberry ice cream landed on his shoulder. “Damn it Sebastian.” But he smiled, swiping the cream onto his finger and sucking it off. “Thanks.” He said excepting the cone.

“Yep.” Sebastian said beside him, enjoying his own vanilla one. “Have fun today?”

“I did actually.” He licked across his cone. “I felt like a teenager again.”

“So did I.” Sebastian sighed, leaning back on one arm.

“That’s impressive for your old man.” Joseph teased.

“Not far behind.”

“Still younger then you by five years.” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

As they spent the rest of the day at the beach, when the sun began to set, they knew it was time to go. They packed up, put everything in the truck of Sebastian’s car then began their drive home. “Can we stop by the shop?” Joseph asked, not tearing his eyes away from the window.

“Why?”

“I’ve run out of nori.”

“Good.”

“You don’t eat it so you can’t complain.”

“I don’t see why you like that stuff.”

“My mother used to sprinkling it on my toast all the time. I stuck I guess.”

“Yeah, it did.” But Sebastian took a detour, turning on route to the shop. “You know, I realized something.”

“What?”

“I haven’t said I love you yet today.”

“No. No, you haven’t.”

Sebastian took a hand from the steering wheel and reached over, gripping Joseph’s hand in his. “I love you.”

“Mm, I love hearing it.” He nuzzled Sebastian’s hand against this cheek. “I love you too, Seb, but next time, can we just, I don’t know, stay home? I mean, this was fun and all, but I think I prefer home.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sebastian smirked and knew to plan another day at the beach again soon, just because he loved ruffling Joseph’s feathers.


End file.
